Till Death Do Us Part
by born2danceforever
Summary: Most people think about their boyfriend's feelings. Then again, most don't need to think about ending their vampire boyfriends life. Except Kimberly... This is an Aido/Oc story. *Revising. New version coming soon*
1. Chapter 1

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**A/N- Ok this is my first actual story on here and to for warn you some parts might get a little graphic because of the violence later on in the story. Either way I sadly don't own Vampire Knight (even though I wish I did) I just own Kimberly, James, and Aphrodite. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1-Yuki's POV**

I was walking down the hall to the Headmaster's office even though he knows that right now I should be patrolling the area. When I walked into the office I saw two new students; one was a boy and the other was a girl.

"Ah Yuki, finally you arrived," said Headmaster. "We have new students here. I would like to introduce you to James, Aphrodite, and- wait where is Kimberly?"

"I'm right here," said a small voice. "I was just hiding behind James."

Aphrodite and Kimberly looked to be about my height with brown hair, Aphrodite's hair went down to her shoulders and was pulled into a ponytail, Kimberly's hair went down her back and stopped around mid-thigh and it was tied at the end with a red ribbon; they also had blue crystal eyes and Aphrodite was wearing a Day class uniform and Kimberly was wearing a Night class uniform. James was probably Zero's height with dark brown-almost black-emo styled hair with blue/green eyes; he was also wearing a Night class uniform. And what was strange was that the two girls-who I assume were fraternal twins-had chokers that had a charm that was the style of Zero's tattoo and James had the same tattoo.

"Now James and Kimberly aren't vampires, but something else," said Headmaster.

"I'm a werewolf and she's a necromancer," James said. "It would've just been me in the Night class but Kimi didn't want to be left alone."

"They are all going to help you and Zero patrol at night and-" Headmaster started.

"Wait how are they going to help if they're in class?" I asked

"You see James has his weird wolf senses and Kimi can control the dead side of a vampire so if there's any trouble, they can take care of it," replied Aphrodite in an annoyed tone glaring at Kimberly.

"Yes, that is correct," said Headmaster. "So Aphrodite you may go to your dorm to get some rest for tomorrow Yuki can you show James and Kimberly their classes and dorms please?"

"Sure," I replied glancing at Kimberly who looked to whispering to James but it was actually to herself. "Um, who is she talking to?"

"She's talking to one of the weirdo ghost friends," Aphrodite said walking away.

After a few seconds into Kimberly's conversation she grabbed James' arm and was clinging onto him still whispering.

"She gets nervous walking around a new school," James said noticing my confused expression.

Alright that's not weird at all! Cue sarcasm. This is going to be a very awkward tour.

**A/N-I don't know why I always do sucky chapter endings. Anyway did you all enjoy my very first story? Please review and comment, if y'all do I'll give y'all a imaginary hug!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**A/N-I was finally able to type** **this chapter up on my laptop. It took me forever 'cause I already typed it yesterday but I fell asleep and I didn't save it before so I ended up losing everything but I finally did it! Warning-a little talk of incest (did I spell it right?). Also I would like to thank RedRose1029 and Alliana2312 for being the first two people to review, you can't see me but I'm hugging my computer to thank y'all. **

**P.S.- In the story it'll be saying y'all allot and it's because I'm from Texas so I learned how to talk by saying that all the time. Anyway on with the chappie!**

**Chapter 2-Kimi's POV**

Yuki was showing us around the building when she came to a stop in front of a door.

"Is this our class?" James asked.

"Yep it is, how about y'all go in and check it out then we can continue our tour ok?"

Yuki opened the door and was talking to the other students and ushering us into the room. I let go of James' arm and I tried to follow Yuki, but James pulled me back and put his arm around my shoulders like he usually does whenever we go somewhere. I knew that he liked me because a few months ago before we came here because of our mission, he kissed me on my cheek and told me that he loved me. At first I thought that it was a brotherly/sisterly kiss but I was wrong when he actually kissed me on my lips. I didn't feel the same way and I told him that because he was my adopted brother and if we actually went out then broke up then things would be awkward between us and I didn't want that. But he wouldn't listen to me no matter how many times I told him; so now I'm here feeling awkward and to make matters worse I didn't realize that we were in the classroom and everybody was staring at us.

"I-I-I-I," I stuttered running to hide behind James. It's sort of a good thing that he's still growing taller.

"Ok, this is James and Kimberly, they will be joining y'all here so, yeah, ok," Yuki said turning to us. "I'll come back later to show y'all your dorm rooms."

After a few awkward seconds later, one of the students finally decided to talk, "It's a pleasure to meet y'all especially since y'all aren't our kind."

"Ok, well, I have to go on patrol so I'll just let you all go and get to know each other," Yuki said walking out the door.

"Well, James and Kimberly, your two seats are at the back table," said the teacher.

Me and James started walking up the steps to our seats when my ghost friends; Pat, Yama, and Ray; popped up. I've known Pat since I was five years old 'cause she was the one that told me I was a necromancer and Yama and Ray came along whenever I was eight.

"So, what do you think of the new place so far," Pat asked.

"She just got here! What do you think she thinks about it," Ray snapped.

"Guys, just chill,, wait until I get to my seat then I can talk to y'all. Ok, can y'all just be quiet like Yama or at least try not to fight all the time," I whispered.

I looked around and noticed everyone was staring at me for whispering to thin air. Great, my first day –or night, you know what, never mind- and I'm already known as a freak. Me and James just ignored the stares and sat down in our seats.

Some people came over and asked us to them things about us, I would whisper something every so often, but I just remained in my seat talking to Yama even though she was only five when she died she knows allot of language.

"Kimi? Why is that boy keep on gwancing at you," Yama asked.

"I don't know why he's glancing, maybe he just just thinks that I'm weird because right now, I'm just talking to thin air," I whispered back.

"You want me to tawk with him so he will stop wooking at you?"

"No sweetie it's fine."

As I turned my head, from the corner of my eye, I could see that he was staring at me. But when I fully turned my head and stared into his eyes; they didn't say 'Oh my gosh, this girl is weird!' they were just simply saying 'hi'. Finally he had realized that I was staring back at him, he quickly turned his head away and I did the same to hide my blush. I took out a piece of paper and a pencil so I could draw on it, but it was quickly snatched away by Pat.

**A/N-Pat (Bold), Ray (Italic), Yama (Underlined), Kimi (Bold/Underlined)**

**Ohhhh someone has a new crush!**

**Shut Up!**

_No way! I can't believe it, our little Kimberly is growing up*weeps*_

Guys weave her alone!

**How come you guys aren't just talking to me? I'm right here and I can see you.**

_Because it's more fun this way and nobody can listen in._

**Yeah especially since James is practically in love with you.**

The world would expwode if he found out thwat you wike someone else besides him.

**Guys, will y'all stop it? I'm done with this conversation.**

Right when they vanished the guy started to walk over here.

'Oh why did I tell them to leave,' I thought frantically. 'Oh no! Here he comes! What am I going to do?'

**A/N- And this concludes my second chappie! I feel so proud of myself. Remember R&R and I will give y'all a virtual hug 'cause I'm that awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**A/N-Ok I had this chapter differently but I accidentally left my papers on the floor and my dog ended up getting to them so now I only had half of this chapter so I had to come up with the rest from memory which took awhile but it's worth it. Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3-James' POV**

I saw a dude with blonde hair and blue eyes making his way to Kimi; I think the guy that I was talking to named Kain said that, that was his cousin Aido and anger started to well up inside me and I had to try to stop myself from growling and changing into wolf form to rip his head off.

'You don't think I know that,' I snapped. 'Besides I've known you for, what, a year now and I don't even know your name.'

'**Just call me Buddy for all I care you moron, I told you that 6 hours ago!'**

'Oh get out of my head.' **(Bad joke I know but I couldn't help it ;-)***

I was so into my conversation with Buddy that I didn't realize that Kimi was trying to get my attention.

"Hey James, Aido is gonna show me where the library is then we're just gonna walk around," she whispered.

I grunted in response glaring at Aido smiling at Kimi; _my Kimi._

After they had left I had continued my conversation with everyone else but I couldn't take my mind off of Kimi and the leech. **(Sorry I was reading Twilight ffs and that word got stuck in my head so I figured I'd use it)**

'**He's probably flirting' with her right now,' said Buddy. 'Why in the world would you say yes?'**

'You know I can't say no to Kimi. Especially, when she gives me those pleading eyes!'

'**Yea but the next thing you know they'll become friends, go out, get married, have kids and so on. And you'll be left all alone because you let our mate get away!'**

'I'm not gonna let that happen on my watch. I'll kill him if he lands a hand on her!'

'**There ya go, now, hurry up with talking to everyone else so we can go and spy on Kimi and the leech!'**

**3****rd ****POV**

Kimi and Aido were on their way to the library that Kimi had asked about, apparently she was a very big bookworm, when she finds a good book she can't put it down for even a second.

"So, where are you from Kimberly," Aido asked.

"Huh, oh I'm from England but me and my family travel a lot so I never really got the British accent and you can just call me Kimi mostly everybody does," she whispered.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have an older adoptive brother who is James, a sister named Aphrodite, and two younger brothers who will be turning 4 this year."

"Um, what's your most favorite thing to do?"

"I really like to read, but I'm always a sucker for those old, classic, black and white movies. My twin sister always likes to make fun of me about it."

"You have a twin sister? I thought you only had one sister. How come she isn't in the same class as you then?"

"Yea, Aphrodite is my twin and it's because since James is in our class then I would have to defend myself against my sister and I can't do that because then she'll hate me even more; also I don't really want to be alone 'cause he's my only _real _friend even."

"What do you mean 'only _real _friend'?"

"You see; actually you'll probably think that I'm crazy, but I'm a necromancer who means that I can see, talk to, and raise the dead. And James is a werewolf so that's why he's in the Night class because he gets mad easily and if my sister is picking on me then he gets mad and badda bing badda boom he's a giant wolf. What's with all of these questions," she asked humorously.

"I don't really know, I just thought that since you're new I might be able to learn some things about you," he replied smirking.

As they approached the library they started to hear rustling noises in the bushes. Aido stood in front of Kimi in a protective stance. Behind in the shadows they saw a figure moving right towards them, Kimi gripped onto Aido's arm and held on tight. After a few more rustling noises it turned out to just be a stray cat.

"What are you guys doing," asked an angry voice behind them that made them both jump and turn around.

"James, you scared us half to death," Kimi said.

"Well sorry, but Yuki is back to show us our dorms so come on," James replied grabbing her hand and pulling her to him, glaring at Aido.

"Ok, well thanks for showing me the library."

"No problem, I'll see you later Kimi," Aido said watching James dragging Kimi behind him.

Aido wandered into the library maybe finding a book that he might enjoy when he came across a book about Necromancer and another about black and white movies. He grabbed them both hoping that Kimi would appreciate the books.

When he was half-way back to the classroom thinking about what him and Kimi had talked about.

"Her twin sister likes to pick on her but she doesn't know why," he thought to himself. "I can't believe she has to deal with this and what was up with her brother? I noticed that when she said the she liked old, classic, black and white movies her eyes lit up."

He suddenly came to an abrupt stop because of what he was thinking.

"What am I thinking, I just met her I can't already have a crush on her. Even though she is pretty, smart, quiet, and funny; especially with admitting James was a werewolf. Who am I kidding? I'm in love with Kimi!"

**A/N-hehe I feel proud of myself because this is so far the longest chappie so far. Please R&R and I'll give a virtual hug!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Knight-Till Death Do Us Part Author's Note **

**Hey people my updates might get slower 'cause I'm starting school next week and in a month me and mom are going down to Texas to live with my grandparents for a while 'cause my dad is getting deployed 'cause he's in the army and my grandparents internet is limited so we all have to be careful not use it all up. Also I have no idea on what to do for chapter 4 so I'm asking you guys if ya'll wanna PM me to give me some of ya'll's ideas for the chapter so these are the requirements that you need to have. But the good thing is, is that I need some mean girls to be part of Aphrodite's group. I will accept the first three.**

**Need good but mean insults for Aphrodite to use against Kimi**

**OCS- Names, age, height, hair/eye color, and most importantly level of the meanness**

**If ya'll can do this I would be eternally grateful to ya'll. See you guys soon!**

**P.S. Also on my profile I put some of their looks/outfits that will be part of the story soon they'll be under 'Vampire Knight'. Ok now I'm done!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**A/N- Okie doke I finally have it done and for now on most of the time I'm gonna be writin' in my POV 'cause I sort of find it easier. Okay now one with the story bitches!**

**P.S.- Isn't it true that I'm comin' up with my own words, like, for example instead of Yep I say Yeppers and Okie Dokie I say Okie doke? **

**Chapter 4**

**My POV now bitches (I don't really mean it)**

'Damnit, my first day here and I'm already late,' Aphrodite thought running to the right classroom. 'It's all Kimi's fault, one of her ghostie friends wouldn't leave me alone enough to get some sleep!'

As she was quickly approaching the classroom she heard the teacher calling role.

"Aphrodite Fitz-" the teacher started

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late I had gotten lost and over slept," Aphrodite announced.

"It's alright, class this is our new student Aphrodite, please make her feel welcomed. Now how about you go and sit with Hanako, Hanako please raise your hand."

A girl with short, spikey dark blue hair and green eyes with a baseball cap and black makeup raised her hand in the back of the classroom.

When Aphrodite was in her seat and the teacher began the lessen, she was beginning to doze off when all of a sudden she felt a light tap on her arm.

"Hey, I'm Hanako Fukishima," she said. "I'm sort of the goth of the class, besides Zero he seems more the emo kind of guy**(Isn't it true?)**."

"I'm Aphrodite."

"By the looks of you I can tell that you have a twin sister, older adopted brother, and two little brothers."

"Wow, you're smart. Hey, since you know I have a twin how would you like to help me with a little prank?"

"Okay, sounds tempting, what do you have in mind?"

"Well….."

**1 Hour Later**

"Is the bucket ready yet," Aphrodite asked Hanako.

"Yes, I almost have it up *Bell Sounds* I got it!"

"Quick we have to get back in line! Good thing nobody was paying attention."

* * *

**With Kimi**

"Shoot," James said. "I forgot one of my textbooks, go ahead Kimi and I'll be right back."

As she watched him leave then started to catch up with the group she noticed Aido waiting to walk with her.

"So, are you and your brother close," he asked.

**(A/N- Ok if you have Best Friends by Toy-Box push play now)**

"Yep, he's my best of all best friends. I've known him since I was four when he was adopted and we just really clicked."

"I can tell he seems to really like you."

**(A/N- You may** **stop the song now if you must)**

They were so into the conversation that Kimi didn't notice she bumped into the entrance door, which leads to the path, that before she had time to react a bucket of green goo came falling down and landing on her head getting stuck.

"Ahhhh," she exclaimed. "Help me, the bucket is stuck!"

Aido quickly rushed to her side to try to pry the bucket off, ignoring the howls of laughter from the Day Class and the shouts of people yelling 'Bucket Head'.

About 6 tries later Aido was finally able to pry off the bucket but Kimi had green goo stuck in her hair and some on her face. As she looked around the laughing student, with tears pooling her eyes, her gaze met with a smirking Aphrodite next to a goth. Realizing who did it she ran into the forest with tears streaming down her face.

Everyone in the Night Class following her gaze and looking at Aphrodite with a glare on each of their faces, her smirk immediately vanished and ran off with the goth following closely behind. No one had noticed the Aido had ran off to find Kimi except Yuki.

Following the sounds of her cries, he was finally able to her up in a tree, trying to the goo off in her hair and face.

"Hey," he said climbing up the tree to site next to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? This is the least that she has done to me. Like, one time, I have a _huge _fear of bugs and snakes that everywhere I looked there was a snake or bug, the worst one was when during the night she put a python that hasn't eaten in awhile in my bed while I was asleep."

"Gosh, and do you know why she hates you so much?"

"That's the thing, I don't know; nobody does. One time when I asked her she said that it was because I was related to her but I knew there was something more that she wouldn't tell me."

"I'm sorry, it must be hard to have one of your siblings to hate you," he said turning to face her. "I don't think that I'll be able to handle it having a twin to hate me."

She sent him a soft smile and before they could stop each other, they slowly started to lean into each other until they were only inches apart before finally-

_**To Be Continued…..**_

**A/N-Hehe I couldn't resist but to leave a cliffy on this one, it was just so tempting that I had too. *small voice* please don't hate me now…..**

**Please R&R and I'll give you a virtually awesome hug and **_**maybe**_** a cookie(not really, you just get the hug)!**

**P.S.- Hanako belongs to Stephanie 'cause she was the only one to give me an OC all of you haters! But I'm feeling friendly enough that if you do have an OC for me I'll put him or her in also. PEACE OUT!  
**


End file.
